


Curly Horned Fanged Puffskein

by blueartemis07



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-19 15:38:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueartemis07/pseuds/blueartemis07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Persefone gave me this prompt: What about Draco and Luna 'trying' to get a flight or being stopped at the Custom's office for carrying an unidentified object? ^^</p>
    </blockquote>





	Curly Horned Fanged Puffskein

**Author's Note:**

> Persefone gave me this prompt: What about Draco and Luna 'trying' to get a flight or being stopped at the Custom's office for carrying an unidentified object? ^^

Persefone gave me this prompt: What about Draco and Luna 'trying' to get a flight or being stopped at the Custom's office for carrying an unidentified object? ^^

Draco Malfoy was annoyed. Due to a glitch in the Portkey system, all British travelers had to do so in the Muggle way. This meant he had to catch a flight. That was not fun. All that waiting to get in a tin box with wings. Then, he had spent the entire flight from Belgrade to London inexplicably seated next to Luna Lovegood. How in the world was she able to get a first class seat anyway? Not only was he seated next to the questionably sane woman, but she had to _talk_ to him.

Draco was entirely unsure what made her think he was going to respond to her, but Luna chattered happily away at him about finding some new sort of creature on her latest adventure or safari or whatever it was that she did.

She kept talking and talking, all through the landing, and while they were standing in line to get through Customs at Heathrow. But he wasn't listening to her, not at all. He didn't care that she had turned into a very attractive woman, growing into her rather unusual face and well, all of her adventuring had her lean and in very good shape. He didn't care at all that she was one of the few people to talk to him unflinchingly, not throwing his past into his face, and she would have had more reason than many.

So when the Customs official pulled her aside, Draco should have just kept going, but he didn't.

When a small, fuzzy beast with a curlicue horn on its head and scary little fangs was pulled out of her purse, he should have never tried to explain to the official that she was just dressing up her Chihuahua for Halloween. When that rather insane explanation worked, he should have never asked her to dinner.

And that night, when he found himself curled up in her bed, with the Curly-Horned Fanged Puffskein sitting on the headboard, he certainly should have never felt like he was home.


End file.
